


neighbors, gaming buddies, friends

by Rowan_The_Otaku



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_The_Otaku/pseuds/Rowan_The_Otaku
Summary: You moved from you parents house to live on your own, but soon you also get new neighbors. You end up becoming friends with a boy named Ben but that turns into a crush. How will it effect your relationship with him? only one way to find out.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, BEN (BEN Drowned)/You
Kudos: 4





	neighbors, gaming buddies, friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first creepypasta fic, so I don't know how good it is. I wrote it at 1 in the morning because of a random creative burst. I hope you enjoy.

I woke up and stared at the ceiling. My alarm hadn't gone off yet, but based on the light shining through the curtain it will soon. I grab my phone and bring it to my face, pushing the power button on the way. 6:29AM. I dismissed the alarm before it went off and got up. I went to the closet and grabbed a hoodie, t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. Once I changed and walked out of my room. The hallway seemed strangely quiet, but I thought nothing of it, brushing it off as being a habit from having just moved out of my parents house, continuing to walk.  
When I got to the doorway to the living room a scent hit me. It smelled like the food my mom would make every morning, but that didn’t make sense so I kept walking. I got to the kitchen, where I assumed the scent was coming from, but nothing was there, and the scent was gone. I shrugged it off and decided to make breakfast because the scent made me crave it. I grabbed what I needed to make it and went to work cooking. I looked out the window at the woods as I did so. They looked so peaceful and reminded me of when I would sneak out on nights I couldn’t sleep. And my plans for the day were made. Finish eating, go find a trail in the woods to wander in at night, memorize it so I don’t get lost, play some video games, and decorate the house more.  
When I finished eating, I put on my shoes, then went and grabbed my keys and pepper spray, I’m not an idiot, made sure I had my phone, and walked out the door. I made sure it was locked, and walked to the woods, wandering around at the tree line until I found a dirt path, faintly overgrown, looking like it was unused for a while, and if it had, it was used very lightly. I’ll have to be careful where I step.  
I walk in a bit and look around, seeing a small tunnel, but deciding not to walk into it. There were quite a few cool things in the woods, things discarded by hikers, things brought here by water, things that nature created. I ended up finding a nice clearing as I got a notification. I pulled out my phone and turned it on, only to see nothing there. Strange, but it’s happened before. I take a picture of the clearing and turn to walk back home, seeing that it’s after 7 now.  
The walk back was uneventful. I walked into the living room where I had most stuff set up. I powered on my TV and console, putting my game of Legend of Zelda in and waiting for it to load. When it finally loaded, a few things seemed off, but I once again brushed them off as nothing, just a few glitches from not being in use as often. They weren’t that big, and nothing game breaking either, just some sound stuff being bugged out. I started playing, it was an old favorite of mine so I knew a few cheats. I played for a few minutes, but I heard a knock on my door so I paused it and went to answer. When I did there was a guy who looked about my age wearing a Legend of Zelda hoodie standing there.  
“Um, hi?” I said in confusion as to who the guy was.  
“Oh, um, hi. I just moved in a few houses down, I just wanted to drop by to say hi to the new neighbors. I’m Ben, by the way.” he pointed to the direction I assumed his house was as he spoke.  
“Oh, I also moved in pretty recently, I’m (Y/N). Nice hoodie by the way.”  
“You like Legend of Zelda?”  
“I was actually playing when you came by, believe it or not.”  
“Do you mind if I drop by some time to play with you?”  
“Oh, that’s fine, you have a phone number so we can text when we’re both free?”  
He nodded so I held out my phone after opening the contacts. He took it and entered his number then handed it back. I looked at it and laughed quietly, he had put a bunch of emojis in the contact name. I sent him a quick text and when he got the notification, he smiled.  
“Oh, quick warning, my roommates are pretty loud at night, so I recommend sleeping with headphones if you can.”  
“Noted, thanks.” I smiled as he started walking away, then closed the door, going back to the living room.  
I went back to playing LoZ for a few hours, then got a move on with decorating. I set up a few small things in the kitchen and living room before moving on to my bedroom. I hung up my posters and some other wall decorations as well as organizing my bookshelf in the process.  
A couple days passed since Ben had come by when I finally got a text from him.  
‘u free 2 game 2day?’  
It’s been a while since someone other than my brother or parents texted me. I responded with ‘yep, come over whenever’ and went to the living room, knowing he would be over pretty quick. I only had enough time to turn on the TV before he knocked. I quickly walked over and opened the door, gesturing for him to come inside. He walked in with a wave and I shut the door, guiding him to the living room.  
“You can pick any of the games you want, the shelf’s over there. I assume you can set it up. Do you want anything to drink?”  
“Oh, I’m fine for now, thanks. You have a pretty nice collection.”  
“Oh, thanks.”  
He grabbed one and put it in as I grabbed the controllers. I handed him one and waited for it to load. He had picked my absolute favorite. I looked over at him, but he was just watching the screen, there was no way he knew. As it loaded, the game also seemed glitchy, Ben seemed unbothered, so I didn’t bring it up, though it was worse than the last game by a small amount of visual glitches as well as the audio.  
We played for a few hours before ending up getting a snack, then continued for a few more hours until it was almost dark out. He ended up going home so I got myself something to eat before going to sleep, I had work in the morning after all.  
We ended up making a schedule of Ben coming over every Saturday to have a game night where you played for hours. It went on for a few months, and it seemed the glitching of the game had something to do with him as it always got worse when he came over, but I never brought it up, it never really bothered me.  
I guess at some point during the months of game nights I ended up gaining a crush on him. That was another thing I never brought up, though this time it bothered me a lot. I just didn’t want to ruin the friendship with one of the only people I know. A few more months pass, same as always, until I finally gain the courage to tell him how I feel.  
He walked in and I already had the game set up, we had decided that we were going to play the same thing as we did last week. After the first few hours went by I took a deep breath.  
“Hey, Ben? I need to tell you something.”  
He looked at me, confused. “Yeah?”  
“I…” I hesitate, “I think I might have a crush on you. If you don’t feel the same, I understand and I don’t want it to mess with the relationship we already have, but I just thought I should let you know.”  
He looked shocked for a few seconds before a smirk spread across his face.  
“So, what you’re saying is that if I say I like you back, we could be dating?”  
I assume I blushed based on his reaction after saying that.  
“If that’s what you want, then I,” I looked away, “I wouldn’t mind calling you my boyfriend…”  
I felt him move closer, so I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was smirking wide as could be, but he also had a faint blush. He lightly grabbed a hold of my hand before starting to speak.  
“I would gladly be your boyfriend (Y/N)”  
“Really?” my voice came out quieter than expected.  
“Yes, really,” he laughed.  
I looked at him and he put his hand on my cheek lightly, I leaned into it and smiled. He returned the smile.


End file.
